The present invention describes a system, method, and computer readable medium by which a consumer can purchase vending machine content via a consumer's mobile phone interfaced to a vending machine equipped with an Audio Code Collector and Validator (ACCV) system.
The consumer's mobile phone will interface with both a Billing Server via a wireless cellular network and a vending machine via the ACCV system in order to perform the transaction of purchasing vending machine content.
Current coinless vending machine concepts require vending machines to be interfaced to the cellular network or via the Internet and require special mobile phones. This is not a realistic or cost effective scenario for vending machine placements.
A solution is therefore required that overcomes the limitations of existing coinless vending concepts by providing a system, method, and computer readable medium that allows secure and accountable transactions to occur without a vending machine requiring connection to the Internet or a wireless network.